My Little Sister
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: A series revolving around the Mane 6 and their sisters
1. Protectiveness

When Applebloom was born I hated her. I know that sounds awful. Yes, I was a bad, awful big sister. But you have to

understand my mama died giving birth to her and my coward of a dad had already run off weeks before so I wasn't the

nicest pony to be around back then. I didn't want anything to do with the newest addition to the family. Or anyone really.

I reckon I didn't talk to anyone for a good month or two. Well, everything changed one night. Applebloom was hollering

up a storm .Big Mac couldn't soothe her.

Granny Smith couldn't seem to. Out of a combination and exhaustion and desperation I volunteered to try to get her

to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Granny Smith asked cautiously as she handed me the sobbing foal.

"I'm sure. I could at least try." I told her.

I held the little foal in my arms and patted her back. She vomited on my mane. Granny Smith and Big Mac started

laughing. My baby sister snuggled onto my shoulder and went to sleep. And I fell in love with the helpless, innocent

bundle in my arms. Now don't ask me how a foal's mind works cause I don't know. What I do know is she got attached to

me after that. When she was upset or frightened she'd cling to me and I'd hold her tight. At night she slept with my tail

curled around her.

I reckon she was around four when we finally got her to sleep in her own bed, but every now and then I'll feel a familiar

tug on my blankets and wrap my tail around my baby sister, protecting her from all the nightmares.

It just about killed me to let her stay home by herself and I guess I went a little bit-alright a lot-crazy. I even put pillows

on the rakes so she wouldn't hurt herself on them. But all that protectiveness drove her away and I almost lost her

forever. She went on my route to deliver some pies-the EXTREMELY dangerous route. My heart near about stopped when

I saw her about to get devoured by that monster. And through all that-past the fire geysers, past the monster-she kept

the cart safe. My heart swelled with pride when I saw what she'd managed to do.

Which made me realize she's not a little baby anymore. My baby sister's growing up.

I just don't know how I feel about that. After me and Applebloom nuzzled and made up I took her back home. Granny

Smith hadn't noticed her absence, but I still gave her a punishment and told her she was doing all my chores tomorrow.

She accepted it with a minimum amount of drama and I headed over to Rarity's. I wanted to talk to someone that might

understand sister issues. Rarity greeted me at the door, Sweetie Belle at her side looking awful ashamed of herself (and

she should!).

"Hello, Applejack. Is Applebloom alright?" Rarity asked.

"She's fine, I got to her in time."

"I'm glad. Sweetie Belle has something she'd like to say to you."

"I'm very sorry for helping Applebloom sneak out." Sweetie Belle said.

"And?" Rarity gave her younger sister a glare.

"And good friends don't let their friends get into dangerous situations. I did not behave like a true friend nor a proper lady and I promise to do better in the future."

"Don't worry about it Sweetie Belle. We all make mistakes." I assured her.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Sweetie Belle, go to your room. I'll call you when supper's ready. Since you did apologize properly I'll let you have dessert." She patted Sweetie Belle's head and Sweetie Belle trotted off looking pleased.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Rarity began. "Trust me I gave my sister a good scolding."

"Well, I reckon she earned it." I said. "But you know it was kinda my fault."

"How so?" Rarity asked.

"I...I was being overprotective. I pushed her away."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse their behavior. One must accept responsibility for one's own actions."

Wow. Good advice from Rarity. That's a rarity.

"She's growin' up. She doesn't need me anymore." I said, my voice breaking a little.

"Oh, Applejack." Rarity gave me a quick hug. "She's still just a filly. I'm sure she still needs you. You're her big sister."

"I know, but it's just...she's growin' up so fast. It seems like just yesterday she was an itty bitty foal in my arms." I wipe away tears forming in my eyes.

"I know how you feel Applejack. Just yesterday Sweetie Belle made toast without burning it. I was so proud, though it's strange watching them grow. But, if you don't

mind me saying so, you sound more like you're talking about your daughter than your sister." Her eyes widened at my expression. Is she your daughter? Your love child from a youthful affair with an itinerant farmer? Oh, you must tell me all the details!"

I rolled my eyes. "All them romance novels you read have turned your brain to mush. No, she ain't my daughter. But...she kinda is. I practically raised her."

"And you raised her so well that now she's ready to start raising herself. It sounds like you did a good job."

I smiled. "I never thought about it like that."

Rarity and me talked some more over some cider than I returned home. It was getting late so I crawled in bed. Just as I was started to unwind I heard the door open.

I sat up. "What do ya need, Applebloom?"

She pawed at the ground and lowered her head. "Sis...Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare."

"I thought you didn't want me fussing over you anymore." I teased.

"Sometimes It'd be okay if you fussed over me...when I really need to be fussed over." She said a slight whimper in her voice.

Oh, God. Break your sister's heart why don't you?

I pulled back my blanket. "Come here, Sis."

She practically leapt into my bed. I wrapped my tail around her as she snuggled into my fur.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you to..." She murmured as she drifted off.


	2. Forgiveness

Rarity walked into her sister's room to say goodnight and realized she was drinking water.

"Sweetie Belle, you might not want to drink this late. We don't want any accidents now do we?"  
Sweetie Belle put the glass on the table. "I haven't wet my bed in years, Sis!"  
"Alright, But if you wet in the morning you'll be sorry." Rarity warned.

"I promise I won't." Sweetie Belle said.

"Very well. Goodnight." Rarity kissed the younger unicorn. "I love you."  
"I love you to, Sis." Sweetie Belle returned the kiss then laid her head on the pillow.

Rarity smiled at her sister, lifted up the glass with her magic and left the room.

...

Morning came to soon for Sweetie Belle's taste. She shifted on her side as sunlight came through her window. The light soon filled her room, making sleep a vain pursuit. She stretched, thinking about all the things she wanted to do that day as it was a saturday and school was out. Suddenly she gasped. Her bed was soaked!

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh nooo!_

If she had been at her parents it'd be different. They never scolded her about the occasional accident. But she had no idea how Rarity would react. Rarity might even give her a spanking! Or worse, not let her stay over anymore! Although she'd much rather be spanked than permanently banned from her sister's house neither option was appealing. She quickly pulled the sheets off the bed. That's when Rarity came in.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" She shouted when she noticed the sheets were wet. She shook her head. "I TOLD you not to drink all that water last night!"

Sweetie Belle sniffled. "I didn't-"  
"You should honestly know better! What is wrong with you, doing this sort of thing at your age!"

Sweetie Belle burst into tears and ran out the room.

"Oh my. Did I go too far?" Rarity asked herself. Rarity decided that she'd give the filly time to cool off and collected the wet sheets.

After washing the sheets and hanging them up she realized Sweetie Belle had not returned. Sweetie Belle never missed breakfast.

_Isn't she going to be hungry? I simply will not have my sister being hungry. _Rarity thought to herself. She began to look for the missing filly. While she was seearching the street she ran into Twilight.

"Good morning Rarity." Her fellow unicorn greeted.

"Good morning, Twilight. Have you seen Sweetie Belle?"  
"I did. She looked upset. Is she alright?"

Rarity sighed. "I...I yelled at her."  
"Why?"  
"She...she wet the bed."  
Twilight's expression hardened. "That's not something fillies her age can control."  
Rarity avoided Twilight's gaze. "I know, but...I just got frustrated."  
Twilight sighed. "My mother got frustrated at me about it too."  
"You used to wet the bed?" Rarity asked.

"It's a common trait among fillies with anxieties. Believe it or not I used to have a lot of anxiety problems." Twilight explained. "And yelling at her will make it worse."

"You're right." Rarity agreed. "Anyway I want to find her. I...I need to apologize don't I?"

"I'd say you do." Twilight said.

"I'd better go find her. Thanks for the talk Twilight."Rarity said as she trotted away. The first place she decided to look was Sweet Apple Acres. She knew that her sister and Applebloom were close friends and she saw the young earth pony bucking trees with Applejack as she approached the orchard.

"Good morning, Applejack, Applebloom."  
"Mornin' Rarity." Applejack greeted.

"Have you seen Sweetie Belle? I'm afraid we had a bit of a tiff and I would like to make up with her."

"I ain't seen her." Applejack said.

"She might be at the clubhouse." Applebloom said.

"Ah, I bet you're right." Rarity said

Rarity turned and trotted towards the CMC clubhouse. It didn't take long to reach.

"Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle? It's me Rarity."  
"Sweetie Belle isn't here." A gruff, sleepy-sounding voice answered. Scootaloo walked outside the clubhose.

"Scootaloo? Why are you in there?"

"I sleep here when Mommy has her special juice."

"Uh-huh. Well, then." Rarity made a mental note to call Foal Protective Services as soon as she could. "Do you know where Sweetie Belle might be?"

The young pegasus attempted to gracefully fly down, but stumbled instead. Rarity helped her up.

"I bet she's at the supers-duper secret meeting place."

"The super-duper secret meeting place?"  
"Yeah, it's at a river in the woods. I can find her for you."  
"I need to talk to her."  
"But you have to swear to keep the meeting place a secret okay?"  
"I swear."

"Super-duper swear?"  
"Yes."  
"Super-duper-duper swear?"  
"Yes." Rarity said beginning to get annoyed.

"Super-duper-duper-duper-"  
"I SWEAR BY THE SACRED BLOOD OF THINE ANCESTOR POSEIDON, FATHER OF THE PEGASUS RACE, I WILL KEEP IT A SECRET!" Rarity shouted.

"Um...okay then. Follow me." Scootaloo said. She got her scooter, which was lying by a tree, and beckoned Rarity to follow her. Rarity galloped after her till they reached a pristine river far in the woods. Just as Scootaloo had predicted Sweetie Belle was sitting at the banks of the river, forlornly staring at her own reflection.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle! Your sister was looking for you." Scootaloo said.

"Oh, hi Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said turning around. "Say were we going to meet today with Applebloom?"  
"Oh, yeah. Competitive eater cutie marks here we come!" Scootaloo cheered.

Rarity had never seen a competitive eater cutie mark and was quite certain her sister would not be bearing one upon her flank.

"Sweetie Belle we need to talk." Rarity said.

"Should I go?" Scootaloo said. "You know what? I'm going." She got back on her scooter and wheeled away.

"Are you going to yell at me some more?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice dripping bitterness.

"No and I shouldn't have in the first place." Rarity sat down beside her. "You know how sometimes you hurt someone's feelings and Mommy and Daddy or me make you apologize?"  
"Yeah."

"Adults can mishehave too. I know that's not very reassuring, but it's true." Rarity placed her hoof on Sweetie Belle's shoulders and drew her into a hug. "I misbehaved and I hurt your feelings by yelling at you about something you couldn't control and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Sis." Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." Rarity assured her.

Sweetie Belle sniffled. "I was afraid y-you'd spank me-"

"I wouldn't. Not over something like that."  
"-Or th-that'd you kick me out of your house."  
"Oh, now that is ridiculous!" Rarity said. "You are my sister!" She held Sweetie Belle tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. "My home is _always _open to you and don't ever forget it."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "You mean that?"  
"On my honor I do." Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle returned the hug.

"I forgive you, Sis." Sweetie Belle told her, touching her little horn to her sister's.

"Thank you." Rarity told her, enjoying the feeling of her younger sister being so close to her. "I love you, you know that right? I don't always show it, I know, not like the way Applejack shows it to Applebloom, but I do love you."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "I know sis, I know. I love you to."


End file.
